Super Soldier of Roanapur
by gunman
Summary: Rock gets his body switched with WWII legend Captain America when an aged Nazi tries to trade souls with the super soldier, only to have Rock interfere. Rock/Revy. Lemon.


**SUPER SOLDIER OF ROANAPUR**

by Gunman

Disclaimer: I do not own Black Lagoon or Captain America.

Summary: Rock gets his body switched with WWII legend Captain America when an aged Nazi tries to trade souls with the super soldier, only to have Rock interfere.

Authors Notes: Some people who have read my other stories, might wonder why I am using Captain America so much. While I liked the idea of Captain America as a hero, for his skills and abilities, as well as his personality, there is also a correlation between him and characters like Superman from DC Comics. Superman's space ship from Krypton could have landed anywhere in the world instead of Kansas, USA. Likewise Captain America could have been found by anyone, trapped in that block of ice for over fifty years.

The problem is, Captain America would never become a part of the Lagoon Traders, even if the America he knows isn't what it was back when he was fighting Nazis during WWII. So, I thought to do something about that. Since Rock is pretty much the only 'decent' person in Roanapur, though he is Japanese and Cap is American, I thought to bring him into this in the only way I could think of. I originally wanted to have Cap give him a blood-transfusion to save his life, which would have made him a physical powerhouse, but I already used that for another one of my stories.

So to that effect, I came up with this, the somewhat time honored 'body-swapping' method. I hope everyone likes the story.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Chapter 1

**Body Switch**

The year was 1943. The dark days of World War II.

The Nazis had the advantage in virtually every field. They would have won the war, were it not for the integration of a top secret American program called Project Rebirth.

The purpose: to create an army of genetically superior super soldiers.

The result: the first test subject, a young man named Steve Rogers, was transformed from a skinny, 4F volunteer into a physically perfect human specimen.

The tragedy: the Nazis had sent a saboteur to destroy the project and kill the scientist who had created it.

The outcome: the military decided to turn Steve into a living symbol of their country, a superhero that they would call Captain America.

For the next two years, Captain America worked tirelessly to turn the tide of the war against the Axis forces. Almost by himself he succeeded in winning the war.

However, it was the final campaign against the Nazis in the summer of 1945 that ended the career of the greatest patriotic soldier the world had known.

The Nazis had created a powerful missile that was set to destroy Washington DC. Captain America was sent in to destroy the missile, only to end up riding along with it. It was over the Atlantic Ocean where Cap finally managed to sabotage the missile. The missile exploded and cast the super soldier into the ocean where he was caught in the strong undercurrent towards the colder Arctic waters, and ended up frozen in a block of ice.

Since then the world believed that Captain America was dead and gone, having given his life in order to preserve democracy and freedom.

And it would not be until 60 years later that the world would see his return once again.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"Are you sssure of your findings?" the decrepit and frail looking man said to his assistant.

"I am sure, sir. The body was found by a local fisherman, who took these pictures of it." he said as he set the collection of photos down.

The aged man looked down at the photographs and smiled. In the photos was a block of ice around a human figure, wearing a red, white and blue uniform with a white 'A' on the forehead. He started to laugh, which turned into hacking and wheezing.

"Contact the fissshing boat! Tell them we are interesssted in buying thissss 'Ice Man' from him." He hissed.

"Yes sir." the younger man said and went to contact the man.

The older man looked at the photos again and smiled.

"Sssoon, my dear Captain. Sssoon... you will become the key to the revival of the Third Reich!" he wheezed.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

However, while the fishing boat was in route to Roanapur to deliver the cryogenic super soldier, an irony of ironies occurred. An old World War II underwater mine that had been sitting on the ocean floor for over 60 years had come loose. The cable holding the mine down to the ocean floor became so rusted it eventually snapped and started floating right to the surface, where it collided with the passing fishing boat and exploded.

The boat was sunk, the crew was killed, and their precious cargo was set adrift into the ocean where a certain PT-Boat would be passing by only an hour later.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"Revy, is something wrong?" Rock asked the female gunfighter.

"Grrr! No, now stop asking me!" Revy snapped.

"Okay. Sorry."

"And stop apologizing! You're pissing me off!"

"Jeez. When am I not pissing you off?" he said in a quiet voice.

For the last few hours the female gunslinger had been growing increasingly restless over the space the two had been forced to share aboard the Black Lagoon. Normally there wasn't a reason for Revy to get hostile towards the salaryman, she just often was. But lately she found herself seemingly for no reason getting mad at him. As if trying to put some distance between them. She couldn't focus on her job and even her loud musical attempts to drowned him out were useless.

Rock, ever wanting to help his friend, had done his best to stay out of her way. But after their last job, which involved a lot of salvaging, they found themselves sharing a single cabin aboard the old PT-boat. And it was driving Revy to the breaking point.

Before Revy could comment on Rock's latest comment, a strange, loud noise interrupted her.

BUMP!

"What was that?" Revy asked.

"Hey, Guys!" Benny shouted from the cabin. "You have to come and see this!"

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"Okay, I'm stumped. What is it?" Benny asked as he stared at the large, melting block of ice that was sitting on the stern of the Black Lagoon.

"It's obviously a block of ice... with a man inside it!" Rock said as he leaned in close to get a better look, able to make out a blue uniform with a white star on the chest and a white 'A' on the forehead.

"We're almost back to base!" Dutch shouted from the cabin of the boat. "Keep an eye on that thing until we dock!"

"Keep an eye in it? It's a block of ice. Where's it gonna go?" Revy asked.

"I just don't understand why Dutch would have us haul this thing aboard, like it was some precious cargo or something." Benny said.

However, none of them got their answer as the boat docked, at the very same time that the block of ice exploded open, knocking down Benny and Revy, and clipping Rock in the arm.

Faster than they could see, the blue garbed figure exploded off the boat and made a mad dash towards the city.

"What the hell happened?" Dutch asked.

"You're iceman just woke up and snowplowed us right over!" Revy snapped at the bald man.

"We have to find him and fast!" Dutch said as he and Rock jumped off the boat, onto the docks and dashed into town.

"Oh... this better be good!" Revy hissed as she chased after them.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

In a fairly large basement/dungeon of an old hotel, a blond-haired, blue-eyed sentinel of liberty was slowly waking up.

And he was not alone.

"Gutan Tag, Mein Captain." a raspy voice hissed to him from his right.

"What?" He gasped. "Who are you? Where am I? What's happened to me?" Captain America started firing off questions left and right.

"Yesss. I'm sure you have many questions." the elderly man stated. "My men found you passed out in front of this hotel, and brought you inside. I was waiting for you to be delivered by a third party, but imagine my surprise when you just walk up to my doorstep and pass out from sheer exhaustion. Such a wonderful gift." the man said as he moved his electronic wheelchair towards the bound man.

"What are you talking about? Who are you?" Cap asked, struggling at his bonds.

"Yessss. I am sure you do not recognize me now. The last time we met was in Gunstrauss... over 60 years ago!" the aged man said.

"Sixty years?" he said as he looked hard at the elderly man. "Gunstrauss? No! It can't be." he said with realization.

"Recognize me now?" the old man asked.

"Arnim Zola!" he gasped.

"Yes! The most brilliant scientist of the Third Reich! But all that ended when you destroyed my laboratory in Gunstrauss!"

"It was the least I could do, after what you did to those men!"

"Unimportant test subjects." he said dismissively.

"Human Beings!" Cap shouted.

"My experiments would have revolutionized the world! Mankind would have entered a golden age of perfection! Only the Third Reich had enough vision to recognize my genius!"

"You mean your insanity!"

He ignored the comment and continued. "It was because of that incident, and others, that the Allies won the war. After which I was imprisoned for forty years. After I got out, I did everything I could to try and get my life back, which ultimately ended me up here in Roanapur."

"Roanapur? Where's that?"

"Thailand."

"What?!"

"But that is unimportant! What I have to show you... is!" he said, snapping his fingers.

Cap looked to his left and saw two men standing next to a tall pedestal covered by a sheet. The men pulled the sheet off the pedestal to reveal a large red tome with a strange symbol in it's cover.

"What is that?" Cap asked.

"The Grimorum Arcanorum. An ancient spellbook possessing vast magical power and knowledge." Zola stated.

Steve looked at the aged Nazi. And laughed.

"What is so funny?" Zola asked.

"You! A Nazi scientist in possession of a book of magic?"

"Yes. I admit that it is, odd, but the magic inside this tome is real!"

"Prove it!" Cap challenged.

"Of course." he smiled.

Opening the spellbook and reciting one of the spells, in Latin, Arnim suddenly brings to life a stone statue of a small gargoyle, causing it to fly around the room and breath fire.

Needless to say, Cap was convinced.

A wave of his hand and the gargoyle stopped in mid air, falling to the ground and shattering into pieces.

"A mere parlor trick. But I trust you are convinced." Zola said.

"Alright. I'm convinced. But what does this have to do with me?" Cap asked.

"Simple. I am planning to use the spells in this book to switch us."

"Switch?"

"Yes. Switch. As in... I will become you and you will become me."

"What?" he gasped in shock.

"I will transfer my soul into your body, gaining all of your youth, vitality and strength. From that, I will gain a second leash on life!"

"You can't be serious!" he shouted, struggling harder against his bonds.

"I admit that I had other plans. Such as recreating the super soldier serum that made you the perfect physical specimen you are today." Zola sighed. "Unfortunately, without Erskine's original notes, the entire affair was without success. I then decided to clone you and transfer my mind into that clone. Unfortunately, there was nothing to clone you from. No blood, no hair. In short, no DNA."

"So why don't you just build a machine to transfer our minds into each other? That seems more up your alley." Cap stated.

"True. Unfortunately it would take too much time to build such a machine, and I do not have it. Also, such an array of technology would make people suspicious, and I do not wish interference of any kind. And having tested the magics in the Grimorum, which have proven successful, I am left with this final option! Especially since I do not have but a few months left to live, thanks to my cancer. Therefore, I am going to transfer us both right now!"

What happened next, took everyone by surprise.

While Zola started to invoke the incantation needed for the spell, a certain Japanese salaryman had followed the men who had 'captured' Captain America and followed them down into the basement of the long abandoned hotel. He had overhead everything and was waiting for just the right moment to strike.

Striking Zola's men from behind enabled Rock to leap over to where Captain America was still tied down. As a result of this, Rock and Captain America were the closest to each other, when the spell was invoked, causing their souls to be switched instead of Cap's and Zola's.

"NO! NOOOOOOO!!" Zola shouted as he pulled Luger from his jacket pocket and fired at the Japanese man.

However, with Steve inside Rock's body, the war veteran knew all the right moves in order to dodge the bullets.

"I will have your body! No matter what it takes!" Zola shouted as he flipped the pages of the Grimorum to cast another spell.

"You lost over sixty years ago, Zola, and you'll lose again!" Captain America, in Rock's body, leapt towards the decrepit Nazi to try and stop him.

However, he was a second too later as he interrupted a fireball spell that caused an explosion of fire across the entire basement, catching Zola, Rock and Captain America in the blast.

Rock shook the dust and smoke out of his eyes as his now free body stumbled over to where his dying body was lying limply on the ground.

"Sir? Sir are you... alright?" Rock asked him, freaking out as well that it was his own body he was staring at.

"No... dying..." Cap said to him.

"But... you're Captain America. Aren't you?"

"Not anymore, son." he wheezed. "You... are."

"Don't worry, I'll get the book and maybe I can..."

However, when he looked over to the book, he froze when he saw that the explosion had not only killed everyone else in the room, but it had mostly destroyed the Grimorum.

"No..." Rock gasped.

"Don't worry... son... it's... better... that it's gone." Steve wheezed. "What's... your name?"

"Rokuro Okajima." Rock said.

"Steve Rogers." he said.

"Pleased to meet you."

"Profession?"

"Negotiator. Usually."

"Good job?"

"Tough, mostly."

"Right." he agreed. He coughed up blood. "Not much... time left. Listen.. To me. You... tried to help me. For that... I thank you. But you... you are, the new... Captain America."

"What? N-no, I can't be! I'm... not the right guy for this. And this isn't America!" Rock protested.

"I know." he wheezed. "You have... my body now. Use it... to help... and protect. Never to hurt. Promise me!"

"I... I promise!" Rock said, bravely choking back tears.

"Thank... you." Steve said as his breath left him, leaving behind only the corpse of the man who was once Rokuro Okajima, and leaving Rock as the new super soldier to the world.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Authors Notes:

I must have been pretty wired when I wrote this story. Lack of sleep makes a person think and write strange things.

But all in all, I thought this was both a good, and bold, story to write. As many people have probably figured out, I have an affinity for superheroes and anime crossovers. So... I leave you with the first chapter of my newest Rock/Revy story, hoping it will get some good reviews. Also... there is a reason that this story is rated M, which will be revealed in the next chapter.

But I'll tell you right now. It's in part a Lemon, but that won't be until Chapter 2, so please be patient!

Also, this story was uploaded on 8-8-08, on purpose, along with my other stories. It's funny, but I just couldn't resist doing this one, despite some of my other reservation and stories pending.

Hope you enjoyed this.

Though... I think I might have rushed it a little. So, for that, I apologize.


End file.
